Various devices have been proposed in the prior art to assist a player who has reached the putting green stage of the game. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,700 teaches the use of a specially modified pair of glasses for improving golf strokes. However, this device is not directed specifically to putting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,002 also teaches the use of a modified pair of glasses having a "linear member" whereby a line between the ball and the cup on the green may be "vaguely seen". Yet another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,151) proposes the use of spectacles with an "infinity sight" wherein an imaginary line is created from the ball to the hole on the green. This invention requires cylindrical boss integral with one of the lens of the spectacle to create the imaginary line. Yet another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,392) proposes a device, but it is designed for looking at objects in front of the user.